


Sunrise

by naye



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/naye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tranquility and excitement. Their first dawn on the Grand Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

They woke up at daybreak, one by one. It was earlier than usual for all of them save Sanji, but there was nothing sleepy in the morning greetings that echoed over the glassy, gray surface of the sleeping ocean.

The lights had been on in the kitchen since before the break of dawn - having a princess on board was certainly an inspiration for Sanji - and now a dozen delicious smells mingled into such mouthwatering goodness that it was almost a meal unto itself.

The spirit on board was festive, despite their recent trials and the urgency of their newly acquired mission. They had made no plans to celebrate, yet here they were, pulled to the kitchen - the true heart of the Merry - by those alluring breakfast smells.

It was their first real morning on the Grand Line. They had already had adventures here, but it was their first calm moment together on their ship - the first night nobody had tried to kill them, and their first dawn over the strange waters of this new ocean.

They ate, and talked, reveling in each other's company, and in the endless possibilities that lay before them.

Luffy and Zoro were speculating about their future enemies' strength, Nami was making notes on their first Grand Line voyage in her log, Usopp was keeping Vivi's spirits bolstered by regaling her with tales of the amazing feats the crew of Captain Usopp's ship had already performed, and Sanji was keeping their plates full and joining whichever conversation would make the ladies pay attention to him.

None of them really voiced the suggestion that made them break away from all that - it just happened. As the first whispers of a breeze rippled across the mirror-glass surface of the sea, and the cold shades of blue and orange in the sky started melting into gold, they rose, and went outside.

Luffy catapulted himself onto his prized seat on Merry's head, and Nami laughed and shook her head, climbing the stairs to her mikan grove. Vivi hesitated at first, but at Nami's smile, she bounded to catch up. The other three spread out over the deck - Zoro staking out a good napping spot, but not sitting down yet, Usopp and Sanji leaning against the railing in quiet camaraderie.

When the sun's first rays burst across the sky and set the swells and ripples of the sea ablaze, Nami and Vivi had the best view of it, of course. But the sky was wide, and the ocean endless, and Luffy was looking ahead at everything he could see, and everything he would have to wait to find some other sunrise.

They shared the beauty of the light and colors of the sea and sky, and the calm of the morning, but when Luffy shattered that calm of it by shouting _Good morning, Grand Line!_ as loudly and merrily as only Luffy could, the others laughed, and joined in, all worries lost in the giddy triumph of the moment.

They'd made it. They would make it further, but for now, they were watching the sun rise over the Grand Line, and adventures beyond their wildest dreams lay ahead.

It would be a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Serrende](http://serrende.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "Sunrise", this is me using words to attempt to describe what should really have been a painting bursting with color and light.
> 
> I love imagining the daily life on the Merry (and the Sunny). With so many of their adventures, it feels like they must have so many days (before everything goes to hell in a handbasket) where they're all feeling like kids on Christmas morning. That's the kind of feeling I wanted to capture here.


End file.
